


My forgetful mind

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Doctor Loki, F/M, Fluff, Frigga and Odin are getting old, Good son Loki, Human AU, Joke turned into fic, Loki tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Odin and Frigga in their old age noticed that they were getting a lot more forgetful, so they decided to ask about it to their son Loki who happens to be a doctor.Their son told them that they should start writing things down so they don't forget.So one day Loki went to his parents home to pay them a visit to see how they were doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Odin and Frigga in their old age noticed that they were getting a lot more forgetful, so they decided to ask about it to their son Loki who happens to be a doctor.

Their son told them that they should start writing things down so they don't forget.

So one day Loki went to his parents home to pay them a visit to see how they were doing.

After getting comfortable at the drawing room Frigga told Odin to get her a bowl of ice cream.

"You might want to write it down," Loki reminded his father.

Odin said, "No, I can remember that your mother wants a bowl of ice cream."

Frigga then told her husband she wanted a bowl of ice cream with whipped cream.

 "Write it down," this time Frigga told him, and again he said, "No, no, I can remember, you want a bowl of ice cream with whipped cream."

Then Frigga said she wanted a bowl of ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

 "Write it down," she told her husband and Loki nodded in agreement. But again Odin said, "No, I got it. You want a bowl of ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry on top."

 So Odin went to get the ice cream and spends an unusually long time in the kitchen, over 30 minutes.

 He comes out to his wife and hands her a plate of eggs and bacon.

“Damn.” Loki whispers.

Frigga stares at the plate for a moment, then glares at her husband and asks, "Where's the toast?"

Loki didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
